


Changing Fate

by That_Supernatural_Fan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Demons, F/M, Father!Dean, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, Mother!Reader, Sad, Time Travel, you'll understand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Supernatural_Fan/pseuds/That_Supernatural_Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean and you are driving back from a hunt, he accidentally hits a kid, who somehow has some things that don't belong to him. The samulet, for example.</p><p>I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The purr of Baby’s engine relaxed you in your seat, your tired and weak muscles aching at the slightest movement.   
“You okay?” You hear Dean’s gruff voice ask. You turn your head to him giving him a small smile.  
“Yeah, it’s just everything hurts.” You moaned sitting up more in the passenger seat.  
Sam had dislocated his shoulder on the last hunt leaving you and Dean to deal with one pissed off vengeful spirit with a grudge against a family who had a family member kill the guy years ago. You eventually found a pocket watch under one of the floorboards in the house the murderer lived in which he kept after killing him. The ghost put up a fight throwing you and Dean around like rag dolls causing the constant pain stirring in your limbs.  
“Well we’ll be at the Bunker soon and we’ll crack open a cold one. I know I could sure use one right now.”  
“I thought you were on a weird cleansing thing? No burgers, booze or booze?” You mocked in a low rough voice.  
“Well I think I deserve a night off of it, don’t you agree.” He laughed.  
“You sure do.” You murmured. “If only Sam hadn’t been an idiot and got himself hurt again then we wouldn’t be such a wreck right now.” You joked poking at the bruise forming on the side of Dean’s jaw.  
“Hey ouch!” He swatted your hand away quickly not taking his eyes off the road. You chuckled to yourself pulling your legs to your chest as you relaxed fully into the seat.  
“Thanks.” You heard Dean say suddenly making you turn to look at him.  
“For what?” You questioned. His eyes left the road and met yours for a moment before looking back.  
“For finding this hunt, I didn’t realise how much of a break I needed on the whole Mark research. It’s just getting a little frustrating, not finding any leads on Cain and not knowing how to get rid of it. I don’t like this guy I’m turning into.”  
“Hey” you grabbed Dean’s arm giving him a reassuring squeeze. “I think for everything that’s happened recently you’re doing great. Hell I would have broken down by now and gone on a full American Psycho killing Spree. You’re strong Dean, more than what you like to give yourself credit for.” Dean turned to you and gave you a genuine smile you hadn’t seen for a while. Just as Dean was going to reply you saw something out of the corner of your eye.  
“Dean look out!” Was your immediate reaction causing Dean to brake and skid but something solid hit the bonnet of the car. You got out quickly seeing a kid, no older than sixteen, dressed in tatty jeans and a black and red plaid shirt, splayed in front of the car.  
“Oh God.” You breathed kneeling over him and checking for a pulse. Dean was by your side, his hand on your back while you checked the kid over. Luckily you felt a beat beneath your fingertips.  
“He’s got a pulse. He’s alright.” You said to Dean seeing his face relax.  
“Jesus he came out of nowhere, why the Hell was in the middle of the road!?” Dean growled turning the kid over onto his front. You felt your breath hitch in your throat as you looked at a kid who resembled Dean shockingly even through the dirt caked on his face you could see the freckles and dirty blonde hair. You wondered if his eyes matched Dean’s green ones. Dean noticed your sudden shock.  
“What?” He asked. You turned to him.  
“You don’t see it?” He looked at you confused.  
“See what?”  
“Nothing.” You answered. It must have just been you.  
“We should get the kid to a hospital.” Dean noted about to pick the kid up until you saw something familiar looking tucked into his jeans.  
“Dean, wait.” You raised his shirt slightly and saw a handle to a blade that you instantly knew. You pulled the blade out and saw the demon blade, Ruby’s old demon blade to be exact.  
“What the Hell?” Dean exclaimed taking the blade from your hands checking it over himself.  
“Is that-“  
“Yep sure is, how has this kid got it? It’s at the Bunker… You don’t think…”  
“What, he broke into the Bunker? He’s just a kid, Dean.”  
“We’re bringing this kid back to the bunker with us. I’ll call Sam in the car just in case. Something’s definitely not right here.” Dean picked up the boy and put him in the back of the Impala on his side. You went to get back into the passenger seat but Dean opened the trunk and pulled out silver cuffs.  
“Really Dean?” You sighed placing the Demon knife on the dashboard.  
“We don’t know who this is and I don’t trust him.” He explained placing the cuffs around his wrists, them resting against his chest. You rolled your eyes getting back into the car and shutting the door. Dean closed the back door and joined you in the front again and started up Baby. When he got back onto the road he took out his phone and dialled Sam. You saw the relief take over his face as Sam answered. Dean explained the situation to Sam while you kept looking back at the kid at the back, each time seeing more and more Dean in him. You saw something hanging around his neck that, again, looked familiar and curiosity took over you. You pulled on the brown string around his neck and an amulet fell into your palm. More specifically the samulet. Your eyes widened and quickly tucked it back into his shirt. Without Dean or Sam knowing, you took the amulet the day Dean threw it into the bin and hid it in your jacket pocket, you’ve had it ever since. Now this kid, who resembled Dean, had the demon knife and the samulet. The kid had a lot of explaining to do when he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

You arrived at the Bunker in good time, Dean carried in the kid while you took the ‘second’ demon knife and the duffle bad from the trunk. Sam met you at the entrance, left arm in the sling he used only a couple of months ago.  
“Is he alright?” Sam asked gesturing to the sleeping body in Dean’s arm.  
“Well, I don’t know. Dean did hit him with the car.” You replied playing with the blade in your hand. Sam smiled for a second, thinking you were joking but it soon faded quickly.  
“Really Dean? You hit him with the Impala?”  
“In my defense he walked right in front of the road in the night. I’m sorry if I don’t have bat vision. Now let me get inside and lay him down somewhere, he’s heavier than he looks.” Dean adjusted the boy in his arms and walked inside.   
“You have the demon blade here, right?” You asked Sam as you followed behind Dean.  
“Yeah I checked it’s here. Are you sure it’s the demon blade?” You raised the blade to Sam and he took it in his good hand observing it.  
“Ok this is the demon blade, but how has he got another exactly the same?” He questioned looking down at you.  
“Guess we’re going to have to ask him.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean put him in the spare room next to yours, laying him on the bed.

“Dean, take the cuffs off.” He turned to you in confusion.

“Why? We don’t know who this kid is-“

“Dean, just take them off. There’s three of us and one of him. He’s not going anywhere.” Sam interrupted walking over to the foot of the bed looking down at him. Dean huffed in annoyance.  
“Fine.” He groaned taking the key from his jean pocket and unlocking the cuffs. You put the duffle bag down and reached into it retrieving a flask of holy water and a silver knife.  
“It’s procedure right?” Dean took a step back giving you room to get to the kid but you knew he was lingering right behind you.  
“Dean I can feel your breath on the back of my neck.”  
“Right- sorry my bad.” He stammered going to stand next to Sam.  
You opened the flask and grabbed one of the boys’ hands pouring it until it ran down his arm.  
Nothing, no sizzling or burning of the skin.   
“Well he’s not a demon.” You noted putting the flask down and grabbing the silver knife. You grabbed the boys’ hand and made a small cut on his forefinger. Still nothing.  
“I think he’s ok, well he’s human as far as I could tell. Maybe we could get Cas down here and see what he says just in case.”  
“Good idea.” Dean agreed.  
“Can someone go and some water in a bowl and a cloth. I should clean his face up a bit.”  
“Yeah sure, I’ll get it.” Dean offered leaving the room swiftly. You looked towards Sam and saw him staring at the boy, his eyebrows furrowed in confused.  
“Sam?” His eyes met your, face not changing.  
“I might be going crazy but don’t you think he looks a little bit like Dean?” You stood up quickly and let out a breath.  
“I thought it was just me! He does doesn’t he?” Sam nodded and looked at him again. “I don’t want to freak you out more and don’t mention this to Dean because I’ll don’t know how he’ll react, you know with the mark and all, but he’s got the samulet. I saw it in the car.” Sam looked stunned and walked over to the boy pulling out the samulet from his neck. You saw a small smile play on Sam’s lips as he saw it again.  
“But how? I don’t understand, I mean he’s not Dean, he’s not exactly the same, but he looks a lot like him and has the demon knife and now the samulet.” Before you could reply you heard footsteps echoing down the hallway.  
“Don’t mention this to Dean.” You spoke sternly. Sam agreed putting the samulet back under the kids’ shirt. Dean stepped in the room, bowl and cloth in hand. You smiled and took the items from him.  
“Thanks. Why don’t you and Sam try and get a hold of Cas. Hell, try texting he seems to be into that than preying at the moment.”  
“You gonna be ok by yourself.” Dean asked looking at you then the kid.  
“I’m sure.”  
“Just give us a shout if he wakes up or something.”  
“Ok.” Dean’s eyes lingered on yours for a little longer than they should off which made you look away and try and hide the redness you felt take over your face.  
You heard Sam and Dean leave as you placed the bowel and cloth on the table beside the bed. You took a seat on the bed next to the kid. You took the cloth and dipped it in the water trying to clean his left side first. The more you rubbed away the dirt; the more freckles appeared on his face. The more you saw Dean.   
“Who are you?” You muttered to yourself pushing back his dirty blonde head from his forehead and wiped the skin clean. As you drenched the cloth back into the bowel to clean the last bit on his jaw you turned and saw his eyes on yours. The mix of green and a hit of brown eyes shone slightly in the light. Then suddenly he smiled.  
“Hi.” He spoke a breathy laugh leaving his mouth. He looked at you like you were a familiar face even though you had never seen him before.  
“Um hello.” You replied putting the cloth back in the bowl.  
“Wait, you don’t recognise me?” He asked surprised.  
“No sorry I’ve never seen you in my life.” He looked around the room taking in his surroundings. “Are you ok, how you feeling? Anything hurt?” You asked as you helped him sit up. His face suddenly changed, liked it hardened and was building a defensive wall around himself.   
“Nah I think I’m good. “ He winced sitting putting most weight on his left hand.  
“Wow you’re a terrible liar, kid.” You laughed gently lifting his injured hand.  
“Honestly it’s not that bad, I just think I sprained it.” He pulled his hand away from you and held towards his chest.  
“Do you have a name or do I have to keep calling you kid?”  
“My name’s uh—T-- --M—Mike. My name’s Mike.”  
“A bad liar and can’t make up a good fake name!”  
“Look right now my name doesn’t matter, just tell me the date.” The boy spoke sternly taking you back slightly.  
“It’s uh- January 25th.”  
“The year?”  
“The year?” You repeated confused.  
“Yeah the year, it’s really important.”  
“2015… Are you going to tell what’s exactly going on right now or are you just going to leave me in the dark here.” He let out an exasperated sigh as his head hit the headboard.  
“He sent me back too far.” He muttered to himself.  
“Who sent you back too far? Who are you?” You asked. The boys’ eyes met yours and you could see fear and determination all at once.  
“I- it’s a little hard to explain.” He moved his injured wrist in a clockwise movement, sitting up until his feet had touched the floor. His head hung low, elbows resting on his knees.   
“Try me.” He looked up at you but then turned his head quickly, his teeth gnawing at his bottom lip. He seemed suddenly nervous.  
“I can’t tell you who I am but I can tell you I’m here to save your life, and Da-Dean’s, Sam’s… And somebody you don’t know yet.” You stood up from the bed and started to pace the room. After a moments silence you stood in front of him.  
“So you’re from the future then, right?” He looked up to you and nodded.  
“What, did Cas send you back?”  
“Yeah it was Cas… Before he died…”  
“He died?”   
“Yeah, he used the rest of his Grace to send me back but he obviously must have sent me to far back and made it complicated.”  
“So… How do we die?” He didn’t answer at first making you kneel down to his level. His eyes were filled with unshed tears and soon he realsied and wiped them quickly.  
“It was demons.”  
“Figures.” You sighed running your hand over your face. “How do you know us? I mean we must be close for you to have the demon knife and the samulet.”  
“I can’t-” You enveloped your hands in his and he let out a quiet sob gripping your hands tighter.  
“Sorry.” He spoke “I just saw you die a couple of hours ago and now you’re here in front of me. It’s hard to explain but it’s good to see you.” You settled comfortably on your knees and squeezed his hands slightly reassuring him it was ok even though you didn’t know yourself it was or not.  
“If you want us to help you’ve gotta tell me who you are. It seems that you knew me pretty well and you know Dean, Sam and Cas too. We meant something to you and you obviously meant something to us. So please, just tell me.” He licked his lips nervously and sat up looking down at you.  
“I-uh-I’m-” He huffed in frustration and cleared his throat. He took in a deep breath and locked eyes with you.  
“My name is Bobby Samuel Winchester, and I’m your son.”


	3. Chapter 3

Your legs we unsteady and shaking as you stood back up.  
“Wha-what? No you can’t be that’s…” You felt your heart racing a mile a minute as you looked at the young boy who told you he was your son.  
“I know this is a lot to take in but I’m telling the truth, you’re my mum.” Bobby said, his words not sinking in.  
“Why would I have kids in a hunter life? I wouldn’t do that!” Your breath was unsteady and you felt your chest getting tighter.  
“No you left the hunting life with dad!” Dad?  
“Wait, who’s your father?” Then it hit you. It was Dean, that’s why he looked like him so much. “Oh my God it’s Dean isn’t it? I- we end up together and have a kid? Me and Dean Winchester?”  
“Well you have two kids actually, a girl, my sister.”  
“Wha- what?” You breathed, your hands gripping your chest trying to get some air to your lungs.

“Mum calm down.” Bobby rose from the bed and grabbed your arms. Before you could even react you went limp in his arms and fell to the ground.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean and Sam were sat at the large Bunker table opposite each other both trying to get a hold of Cas. Sam was texting while Dean prayed.  
“For once in your long ass life Cas, it would be nice for you to arrive when you are needed. “ Dean rolled his eyes and banged his head against the table. “Jackass.” He muttered. Sam laughed sending his fifth text to Cas.  
“He might be busy, he does have Claire with him remember?”  
“Oh yeah, the last time I saw her I nearly killed two people. I don’t think she likes me all that much at the minute.” Dean spoke raising his head running his hand down his face. “I’m gonna go and check on Y/n, see if she needs anything.” Dean rose from his chair stretching his arms up causing a couple of unsettling cracks in his back.  
“Damn Dean, you need a walking stick?”  
“Haha very funny… Bitch.”  
“Jerk.” Sam chuckled back. “You and Y/n have gotten a little close lately… More than usual. Wanna tell me something?” Dean stared at his brother a silence forming between the two as Sam tried to hide the smile on his face.  
“Shut up.” Dean announced walking out of the room and to the spare room. As he approached the room he could hear an unfamiliar voice, definitely not yours. He quickly realized it must have been the boys and out of instinct went into his hunting stance. He reached back for his knife and pulled it out of his jeans gripping it tightly in his hand. He peered in the doorway and he thought he felt his heart stop for a second, your body on the floor with Bobby crouching over you. Dean, not understanding the situation, went feral, his eyes set on the boy he was sure he was going to kill.  
“No!” Dean panicked and grabbed the boy by the back of his hoodie and threw him into the wall, his hand grasping his throat tightly while the knife started to press into the front of his neck.  
“What did you do?!” Dean screamed, the knife shaking in his hand uncontrollably. Bobby’s eyes were widened in his fear as he hands grabbed the hand locked around his neck.  
“She just… Passed out… Please… Just let me… Go.” Bobby pleaded, air not reaching his lungs. Sam ran in the room hearing the commotion.  
“What happened?!”  
“Just check on Y/n!” Dean growled. He felt the mark on his arm burning, anger over boiling. “Is she ok?” He asked taking his eyes off Bobby for a second to see Sam crouched next to her checking her pulse.  
“She’s fine, what the hell happened?” Dean crashed Bobby’s head against the wall watching the boy wince. “Walked in to see this son of a bitch over Y/n! I swear to God if you’ve hurt her in any way I’m gonna send your ass to Hell, ya hear me!” Dean shouted the knife digging in enough to cause a small cut, the blood gliding down Bobby’s neck.  
“Dean, calm down! I think she’s coming to.” Sam slapped the side of your face gently causing you to jump slightly and peer up at Sam.  
“Don’t hit me, you ass.” You groaned pushing his hand away.  
“Are you good?” Sam asked sitting you up. Your eyes instantly locked on Bobby’s, his face filled with fear and tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Then you realised, his father had him by the neck with a knife slowly cutting into him.  
“Dean let him go!” You stood up with the help of Sam and walked over to Dean prying the knife from his hands.  
“What the Hell, Y/n?” Dean began. “We don’t know who he is and I come in here to see you on the floor unconscious, give me back the knife.” Dean still had his hand around Bobby’s throat, seeming to get tighter with anger. You saw the blood seep from the cut caused by the knife, it made you feel sick.  
“Let him go Dean, now!” You ordered. Dean’s eyes were set on yours, shocked by your words.  
“You’ve got be kidding me.” Dean murmured letting Bobby finally go. He slipped down the wall taking in a large gasp of air. He brought his knees to his chest staring at the floor. You looked at Dean and saw him watching Bobby his hand shaking, the mark.  
“Dean get out now.”  
“What?”  
“I said, Get. Out. Now.” You repeated with more venom then you meant. Dean looked taken back but mumbled something under his breath and stormed out. You threw the knife to the other side of the room and quickly knelt in front of Bobby and took his face in yours. You saw the tear track marks down his face as he finally openly sobbed.  
“It’s ok.” You said wiping a tear before it fell.  
“I know it’s just I’ve never seen him like that before. Kinda scared me for a second there, but I’m fine, I’m ok.” He muttered putting on a brave face. Just like Dean does. You wrapped your arms around him.  
You had no idea what you were doing. You had no idea on how to be a mother, how to care for a child, especially your own. You sighed and rested your head atop his. How were you going to explain this to Sam and Dean? Bobby just witnessed his own father put a knife to his throat.  
“Can you explain to me what’s going on?” Sam’s voice made you escape your mind and you saw he was knelt beside you.  
“Thi- this is going to be really hard to explain.” You stuttered rubbing Bobby’s back. “But could you just help me with his neck and I’ll explain as best I can.”  
“Yeah sure. Let’s get him on bed.” Sam replied grabbing Bobby’s arm gently. With no protest from him Sam lifted him to his feet. Bobby sniffed and wiped away the tears keeping his head low. Sam sat him down and grabbed the rag from the table.  
“Can you lift your head up for me…?”  
“Bobby, my names Bobby.” Sam eyes grew larger as he looked at you and then back to Bobby.  
“Is that name just a coincidence?” You sat beside Bobby and sighed.  
“No.” Sam cleaned the blood off his neck and examined the cut.  
“It’s just a small cut, no stitches or anything. It just looked like it bled a lot.” You nodded and put your arm around Bobby, the feeling foreign.  
“Can someone tell me what’s going on because I’m really confused?” Sam said eyeing you and Bobby perplexed by the affection you were showing.  
“Do I just tell him straight like I did with you or should we play 20 questions?” Bobby murmured rubbing his face. “I mean, because this is the easy part I can’t wait until we tell Da-.” Bobby groaned and let his face fall in his hands. “This sucks.” He moaned into his hands. You let out a small smile to Sam but he didn’t return it.  
“Y/n, what’s going on?” He questioned, suddenly going more serious than before.  
“Well uh- he’s kinda- uh- he’s my-”  
“For Christ sake I’m from the future, I’m her son, Dean’s my dad and you’re my uncle!” Bobby exclaimed his hands thrown in the air. Sam’s eyes widened as he looked at you and then back to Bobby.  
“I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders when I explain it like that.” Bobby breathed.  
“Um I’m sorry but… How the Hell has this happened!?” Sam got up and started pacing the room looking at Bobby constantly. You got up and grabbed Sam stopping him from moving one end to the other.  
“Well… Now we know why he looked so much like Dean.” You joked slapping Sam on the back. Sam looked down at you.  
“This isn’t funny, Y/n! I mean how- why-”  
“Oh well, Cas sent me back with his last amount of Grace because demon’s kill you all.” Bobby explained. Sam and I turned to look at Bobby.  
“If we’re gonna sugar coat it we’re gonna be here all day. I would actually like to have the time to change our future.” Bobby raised his hands in defence.  
“This is- is pretty weird. I mean we’ve gone to the past before, you and Dean even went into the future and saw Croatoan but… We’ve never had someone come from the future.”  
“Surprise.” Dean shook hands in front of him.  
“Are you always this… Forward?” You asked Bobby politely.  
“If you think I’m bad you should see MJ.” Bobby laughed. It took a second to settle in on who he was talking about. MJ was your daughter… Who was dead. You stepped forward.  
“That was her name?” You voice broke and you felt your bottom lip start to quiver. Bobby looked up and the colour in his face faded away. He realised what he said.  
“Her name was Mary Joe, you decided to give her a first double barrelled first name and you just ended up calling her MJ.” You smiled at the name and shut your eyes tightly wishing the tears would disappear. It was weird, crying for someone who didn’t even exist yet.  
“Wait, you have two kids?” Sam asks.  
“I guess so.” You muttered moving from one end of the room to the other, your arms crossed.  
Knowing what your future was holding for you gave you an unexplainable feeling. Like an uncomfortable knot that was pulling in your chest. You kept thinking the same things but they weren’t settling in. You and Dean get together. You leave hunting behind you. You have two children. You’re happy. Demons ruin it all. Dean dies, Sam dies, Cas dies, your daughter dies. You die.  
A pair of hands grabs your arms and stops you in your pacing. You look up to see it’s Sam, his eyes filled with concern. His hand wipes away the tears you didn’t know that had fallen.  
“You alright?”  
“No.” You admit bluntly. “It never goes right for us, Sam. It never will.”  
“Bullshit.” You hear Bobby dryly announce. He gets up from the bed, hands clenched into fists from rage. “That is total bullshit! You’re giving up already? I came back here to change the future! To save it for us and all you can say is that it ‘never goes right for us’? You give up now, MJ and I will never be born! We will never happen! You and Dean won’t be happy together, you won’t get that life you both wanted for a heck of a long time! I came back here to change the future and that’s what I plan to do!” Bobby stormed to the doorway but was blocked by a speechless Dean. Bobby stepped back from his father, they’re eyes meeting.  
“I guess you heard quite a lot of that, huh?” Bobby asked his hands consciously grabbing the samulet around his neck. Dean’s eyes locked onto it and his face went from shock to despair. He tried to speak but his words were getting caught in his throat.  
“Dean, maybe you should sit down.” Sam suggested walking slowly towards his brother. Dean stepped back, his arm shaking again. His hand covered the mark tightly, his eyes not leaving Bobby’s.  
“I-I need to go I can’t-” Dean was already out the door and down the hallway before he could even finish his sentence.


	4. Chapter 4

“Dean wait!” You raced out the room catching him by the shoulder midway down the hallway. “Dean stop just let us explain—”  
“Explain? Oh don’t worry I think I heard enough.” He snapped, his hands running down his face. “I’m sorry I just need to be alone for a little bit I’m sorry.” Your hand left his shoulder slowly as you gazed at each other. He let out a frustrated breath and vacated into his room closing the door calmly. You walked to the door resting your head against it. Why did everything always have to be so complicated?   
You blinked back the tears and raised your head. You saw movement out of the corner of your eye, you turned and saw Sam and Bobby standing beside each other. Sam had a look of sadness plastered on his face; his good arm wrapped over his slung one. Then you looked to Bobby, his face looked so much like Dean’s. He even had the same look of when he felt upset, but he wasn’t that great at hiding it yet. You stood up straight and walked to the boys.  
“Let’s start trying to find this demon. We’re gonna have to find as much information as possible on this Demon, then kill this sonofabitch.”   
“I should talk to Dean.” Sam murmured.  
“It wouldn’t help, just leave him. He’ll help when he’s ready.” Sam nodded and gave a small but fake smile.  
“I’ll give you all I know about him.” Bobby announced his voice sounded lower, gruffer. His eyes were trained to the floor and slightly glazed.  
“Hey.” You spoke softly. His eyes met yours. “It’s going to be ok. We’re gonna be fine.”   
“Let’s hope so.”   
You were sat in the Library, you, Sam and Bobby nestled together writing notes, books splayed across the table. Your eyes were barely open as you read page by page of a demonology book. Bobby didn’t know the Demons’ name, only what he looked like and he used a specific blade, with glowing markings on the handle. You widened your eyes trying to make them stay open.   
“I hate research.” You groaned your head hitting the table with a thump.   
“You should get some sleep; I’ll keep looking through books and try to find anything.” Sam said rubbing your back.  
“But that’s not fair, I should be researching.” You murmured rubbing your eyes.  
“I’ll stay up with him, it’s fine.” Bobby added picking up your book. You gave a small smile and stood up walking to your room. You stopped at Dean’s door, tempted to knock and see how he was doing. You raised your hand to knock but then you thought, you were going to be the last person he wanted to see at this point. You groaned and took a step back but the door sprung open. Dean stood there, looking wide awake.   
“Hi.” You spoke.  
“Hey.” He replied. “Look I’m sorry for how I reacted but it wasn’t the way I wanted to find out that you and me… You know.”  
“Yeah I know. Well, I fainted so you handled it better than me.” You joked getting a laugh from Dean that sounded like Heaven. You stood there for a moment in complete silence, your eyes set on each other. Realising how much the both of you were staring, you looked away and let out an awkward laugh.  
“Um Sam and Bobby are in the library. I didn’t know if you wanted to speak to him.” Dean nodded slowly looking down the hallway.  
“I don’t think I’m ready yet.”  
“It’s fine he understands.” Dean smiled but you could see the sadness in his eyes, just like what Bobby did.  
“I’m gonna go and sleep for a couple of hours so I guess we’ll speak later.”   
“Uh yeah sure, bye.” You smiled and walked away fighting back tears, it’s funny how things can change so quickly.   
You shut your bedroom door and leant against it. Your head was all over the place and you knew, even though how tired you were, sleep wasn’t coming anytime soon. Maybe you needed the time like Dean did. Just to sort out your thoughts and feelings. Finding out the man you’ve worked with for nine years was going to be the person you would spend the rest of your life with was something you don’t find out every day. But the thing was that damn stupid Dean Winchester had you from the start. You were going to settle down and have two beautiful kids; you were going to have an apple pie life, something you thought you were never going to have.   
A sudden knock at the door startled you, thinking it could have been Sam or Bobby with news, you quickly opened it. But you were met with the green eyes of the eldest Winchester. He stepped inside quickly making you move to the side. He closed the door and you rested your body against it.  
“What’s wrong?” You asked as you saw Dean’s lip quiver and his eyes unsettled. Suddenly he took you face in his hands and pulled you in for a sudden kiss. It was just a peck, he wanted to know if you wanted this too, and God did you. You grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer pushing your body into the door. Your lips moved together, like one. His hands moved down to your waist and he pushed your body into his. You knew he could feel your smile against his lips as his arms wrapped around you holding you close. He pulled away and leant his head against your shoulder. Neither of you spoke for a moment, just relishing in the moment that you both have craved for so long.   
“Hi.” You whispered breathlessly in his ear. You felt his body shake from laughter as he rubbed small circles on your lower back. He lifted his head and gave you another small kiss on the lips.  
“Hi.” He replied. The smile splayed on his lips made your heart explode. You hadn’t seen him smile so genuine in so long, and knowing you caused it made you feel like you were on top of the world.   
“I love your smile.” You whispered tracing his bottom lip with your thumb. “You should smile more often.”  
“Now I have a reason to. You don’t know how long I’ve bottled up my feelings for you, I actually gained enough courage to tell you in the car but then I hit- uh- Bobby.” You smiled and run your hands through his short hair, both hands meeting on the back of his neck. He leant down and placed his lips against yours, his tongue running against your bottom lip begging for permission. You gladly allowed him and you both fought for dominance, the kiss becoming heated fast. Another knock on the door made you both pull away.   
“We think we might have found something.” Sam’s voice said from behind the door.  
“I guess we should go and see what they’ve found.” You murmured kissing Dean on the jaw.  
“Yeah.” Dean replied squeezing your waist before pulling away letting go of you. You cleared your throat and opened the door.  
“Hey sorry if you were asleep it’s just that we found-” Sam paused at the sight of his brother behind you. He looked down at you and then Dean seeing both of your lips slightly swollen and Dean’s hair messier than he would normally allow it to be. You missed the smile Dean gave to his brother making him mirror it.  
“Um ok you two are…”  
“Just show us what you’ve got Sammy.” You said patting him on the chest before walking to the library, hearing Sam try and hold back a laugh.  
You saw Bobby standing up and hovering over a large book, the pages slightly brown showing its age.  
“So what have we got?” You asked standing beside him. He pointed to a painting of a man in the book, his hair jet black along with the long black cape he was wearing. You saw a curved dagger in his hand, the colours red and orange coming from it in wisps.   
“That’s him.” Bobby said tapping his hand on the page.  
“You sure?” You questioned.  
“Definitely, I’m—” Confused by Bobby’s sudden stop you looked up and saw him looking at the way you came from. Dean was standing beside Sam, his eyes meeting Bobby’s awkwardly. Dean looked away, you knew he felt guilty.   
“I’m a… I’m sorry for before. If I knew what had happened and who you actually were I wouldn’t have laid a finger on you like I did.” Dean apologised, finally building enough courage to look back at Bobby.  
“Hey it’s fine I understand. I know you have the Mark, you told me about it. I don’t blame you. Surprisingly you don’t make that bad of a dad.” Dean chuckled shaking his head.  
“That’s a relief.”   
“Hey, no hard feelings, we have bigger things to worry about. I need to save your lives and be the hero, right?”   
“Yeah, your right.” You and Sam met eyes and smiled. Bobby was so much like Dean; you didn’t even think Dean knew how much his son was like him. And Sam knew this too. “Right I guess we should get down to business.” Dean and Sam walked over to the table while you and Bobby took a seat. You skimmed over the text, trying to find any vital information. You felt Dean’s hand settle on your shoulder, his thumb rubbing small circles making you smile.  
“He’s name’s Barbados or some people called him Badoos. He’s the Duke of Hell apparently, pretty powerful. The blade in the picture is called the Blade of Flame, it has fire elements to it so it says here that he used to cut his enemies down and make it feel like their veins were aflame.” Bobby spoke.  
“Well, he sounds like a great guy.” You joked but you suddenly felt Dean’s hand tense on your shoulder. You turned and looked up at him.  
“What’s wrong?” You asked nervously watching Dean’s face fill with anger.  
“I’ve met him before.”  
“Where?” Sam questioned. Dean stood up straight and looked at Sam.  
“In Hell.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Hell? What, when you…”  
“When I was in Hell for four months.” Dean interrupted Sam. He started to pace the room and all you could do was watch as the emotions he was feeling were running through his face.  
“Why did you never tell us about him?” Sam asked, his body leaning against the table. Dean stopped in his tracks and turned towards you and the others.  
“Because… You didn’t need to know, alright? Let’s just find out where he is and gank the bitch.” Dean sat down and started reading the book, trying to take in all the information from the page. But you, Sam and Bobby looked at each other knowing Dean wasn’t alright at all. Dean let out a frustrated breath and looked up at you all.  
“Guys please don’t start.”  
“You’re obviously not fine Dean, just tell us what happened.” You spoke, your hand resting on his shoulder.  
“Don’t touch me.” He snapped, his hands forming into fists. You took your hand away slowly and you his hand start to run over the mark.   
Sam shot up from his position, choosing to stand next to you instead. “Why don’t you just take a five minute break and cool down.” He suddenly shot out of his seat, his eyes glaring into Sam.  
“I said I’m fine. Just leave it.” His voice was lower, rougher even, his eyes feral and dark watching Sam intently. You were too scared to even move from your spot as you watched Dean’s jaw clench. You looked down and saw his arm that was burdened with the mark was starting shake. You slowly put your hand on the mark rubbing our thumb against it gently. Dean was taken back, but didn’t push you away. His face lost all anger as he blinked confusedly, his hand consciously moving to the mark making his hand rest against yours. He looked at you, eyeing you cautiously. As you went to reach out for him he took a step back shaking his head, in a panic fled the room in a rush, his hand gripped onto the mark, like he was in pain.  
As you heard his bedroom door slam shut, you slumped back into your seat, your head in your hands, silently praying to Cas. Please Cas, we need you.  
“I didn’t realise it affected him that much.” Bobby murmured beside you, his voice barely audible. “I mean, he spoke about it to me but he didn’t tell me it got this bad.”   
“But we cure him?” Sam asked urgently standing beside you and Bobby.  
“Yeah you do.” You and Sam exchanged a glance, relief on both of your faces.   
“Finally some good news.” You breathed running your hand through your hair.  
“I guess we’ll leave him for a while.” Sam said grabbing the book in front of you.  
“Actually… I’ll go and check on him. I think he needs one of my pep talks.” You said standing up.  
“You sure?” You smiled at Sam, always being protective.  
“Yeah I’m sure.” You smiled and stood up and looked at Bobby.  
“You ok kiddo?”  
“Yeah I’m good, but I’ll be a lot better when we gank this sonofabitch… Sorry the language is a bad habit, I blame dad for that.”   
You chuckled and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “Just help Sam research a bit more. We need Cas here though so just keep trying to call and pray for him.”   
“Yeah sure.” Sam answers as his eyes scan the page he’s reading. You give a small smile to Bobby and make your way to Dean’s room.  
But with each step you take you feel anxiety take over. You knew that Dean didn’t need a pep talk, he needed the mark gone. It was making him crazy. The rage to kill and hunt was taking over every day making it harder to control. He was getting more anxious around hunts since the incident with Claire and the room of men he killed, you and Sam didn’t know it had gotten that bad. But Dean wasn’t the kind of guy to talk about his problems. He always bottled them up and carried on. But the Mark, it was changing him.   
Before you even realised you were standing outside Dean’s door, not really sure if you even wanted to bother knocking. But when you grabbed the Mark he looked at you, like he was surprised and even a little afraid. Maybe he just needed someone to talk to about, let out all the bottled up emotions.   
You knocked gently on the door calling out Dean’s name. You heard footsteps behind the door and then it opened slightly, showing you only half of Dean’s face. His eyes look red and puffy, he had been crying.   
Dean coughed, clearing his throat before speaking. “You okay?”  
“Yeah I’m fine; it’s you I’m worried about.”  
“Y/n, seriously I’m fine.”   
“Let me in, please.” He stared at you for a moment biting his bottom lip as he thought. He eventually nodded and opened the door fully for you. You stepped in hearing the door close behind you. You turned seeing Dean’s hand on the Mark again.   
You stepped towards him and gently tore his hand away from the Mark, rubbing your finger against it instead. You saw that Dean looked uneasy; his breath was becoming more laboured as his other hand balled into a fist.   
“Does it… Feel different when I touch it?” You asked looking up at him. All he could do is nod as he closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing. “A good different… Or bad different?”   
Suddenly his lips were against yours, ravishing your mouth in a hunger fuelled kiss. It took your brain a few seconds to realise what was happening, but when it did, your hands grabbed at his chest, bundling up the fabric of his shirt into your hands. His hands were on your waist squeezing tightly, like he didn’t want to let go of you.   
Somehow you ended up on the bed with your legs wrapped around his waist as you kissed. His hands were running up and down your sides as he pushed your shirt further and further up your body. His lips attacked your neck roughly; you already felt the dark bruises forming on your skin. You moaned his name into his ear and you could feel him smile against your skin.  
Clothes started to be thrown onto the floor as the only sounds in the room became you moaning each other's names. Dean leant his forehead against yours as you both tried to regain your breath.  
“I’m sorry, Y/n. I need- I just need-“  
“I know Dean, it’s ok. I’m here.” And that’s all it took for him to kiss you again.  
With his lips against yours, the Mark was forgotten. And all he could think about was you.


End file.
